Emma Dilemma
by bobbysoxer
Summary: When cooking brownies turns heated, Will gives Emma a difficult choice. Fluffy one-shot I came up with off the top of my head, sometime in the vague and distant future when Will and Emma are together... total W/E fluff


"When can I have some?" Will hovered behind Emma like a whiny child, constantly peering over her shoulder to check up on her progress.

"Not until they're cooked," she said as sternly as was possible with those warm hazel eyes fixed on her.

"C'mon, Em, you know brownies are my favorite," he complained, leaning back against the counter in this kind of casual yet totally sexy way that made Emma's stomach flip.

"Yes, well that's why I'm making them," she replied. "You'll just have to be patient." She returned her concentration to the bowl, digging the wooden spoon into the thick chocolaty mixture. She glanced over at Will, and saw that his eyes were still on her. Despite herself, she felt her cheeks flush.

Slowly, he pushed off from the counter and approached her, placing a hand on her waist and turning her away from the bowl. She looked up, and his face was closer than she expected, the gap between their foreheads mere inches apart. He smelled like library books and number two pencils, which Emma found incredibly arousing. He closed his eyes, nudging his face closer, and Emma bit her lip, her blush darkening. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as her eyelids fluttered closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the spoon dangling down behind his back, as she pulled his face closer, straining to find his lips. His nose touched hers, slid along it, until she was sure his mouth would follow soon, but he pulled away, at the last minute, tilting his head before moving in again. Emma's lips parted in anticipation.

"Emma? May I please have some brownie mix?" he murmured in a low tone.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to give him anything he asked for, anything his heart desired. She drew a deep breath, making sure to aim below her diaphragm for optimal oxygen intake, just like he taught her. "No."

"Too late!" Will pulled away, as her eyes snapped open. He was glowing with victory as he thrust the glob of chocolate on his index finger into his mouth.

"Will!" she shrieked, grabbing his hand, even though she knew there was nothing she could do about it. "How many times have I told you not to eat anything containing raw eggs? Salmonella poisoning is a serious disease!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sure it is."

She turned away emphatically, returning her spoon to work, even though the mix had long since been coaxed into silky chocolate submission. Will went to the sink beside her and washed off the finger that had been in his mouth, then lathered both hands in Purell. She appreciated his consideration, but she would have let him touch her anyway.

"C'mere," he urged, holding open his arms. She tried to resist, but gave in after an embarrassingly short gap of seconds. He folded her in his arms, pressing her cheek into his chest, and resting his chin atop her head. She slid her arms around him, letting her eyes close. He sighed, and pulled back slightly to press a kiss to her hair. He pulled back again, sliding his hands down her hair to cup her face in his hands. He lowered his face and gave her a sweet, tender kiss. When he tried to pull away, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged his face back to hers, rising onto her tiptoes to kiss him deeply, sliding her fingers into the deliciously soft curls at the nape of his neck. He responded immediately, pressing her closer with one hand on the small of her back and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders. She could taste the brownie mix on his tongue.

After a few breathless minutes, they pulled apart, breathing hard. Will slid both his hands to her waist, tugging her after him as he attempted to traverse the kitchen backwards, jerking his head toward the hallway that lead to the bedroom.

All of a sudden, Emma was unsure. She glanced around the kitchen. Aside from the bowl and spoon, and the oiled pan awaiting its contents atop the oven, there was an open milk carton on the counter, a few slimy, broken egg shells tossed haphazardly into a measuring cup whose sides were cloudy with flour residue, and set of measuring spoons on a key-wring with a pool of russet vanilla extract puddled in the center of the teaspoon. She would have cleaned up as she went along, but Will had been watching and she was trying to prove to him that she could deal with mess.

"Can't we clean up first?" she asked hesitantly.

She literally saw the light bulb go off. One second Will was about to say, sure honey, of course we can, and the next he was grinning slyly, taking her by the hips and pulling her closer. "No." He said slowly, his eyes sparkling. "No, you have to choose."

"Choose?" Emma asked in confusion.

Will grinned. "Its that simple. Cleanliness or sex." He threw his head back in laughter at the horrified look on Emma's face. "Here," he chuckled. "Let me help you out a little." He took her hand, and guided it into the brownie bowl, drawing her index finger through the mix so it came out with a good-sized dollop. "You can have this." He waved her hand to encompass the messy kitchen, and she winced as the motion flung a tiny glob of brownie mix onto the wall over the oven. "Or you can have this," he continued. He fixed his eyes on hers, raised her finger to his mouth, and slowly sucked the chocolate away, his tongue flicking over her skin. Emma drew in a sharp breath, biting her lip.

Gently, Will released her hand and stepped away. "Your call."

She darted one last desperate glance around the kitchen, then Emma screwed her eyes shut and threw herself at Will.

~*~*~*~

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! **

**I've been getting a lot of requests for other Wemma pieces, does anyone have a good prompt for me in that area?**


End file.
